Loki, Doom's Bitch
by GhostKaiser23
Summary: The King of Latveria, the would-be conqueror of the world faces his most difficult challenge yet. Dealing with an Asgardian Trickster. How will he deal with him? With a bet of course. Don't like? Don't read.


**Loki, Doom's Bitch**

 **Co-Owner and Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Marvel characters.**

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Latveria, a mountainous country in Europe, located in the south-east and neighbour to the kingdom of Symkaria. Its people under the guarding gaze of its king. Victor Von Doom

Victor Von Doom, the leader of a nation. A doctor. A sorcerer. A scientist.

He was a tall figure, his large green cloak covering all by his face which was covered by a shinning silver mask

He was plotting his next attempt to take over the world, to save it from itself... When a regular nuisance appeared behind him

It was a tall, thin man clad in a full body green outfit with a golden neck brace, wrist guards and boots with a set of golden underwear over his cloths and finally a golden helmet with large over the top horns on it

"What do you want this time, Trickster?" Doom asked without turning around, finding this to be tedious.

"Ah, Doom. Hello." The trickster God, Loki smiled "I require some assistance."

"What 'Assistance'? I'm busy protecting my people." Doom answered "And plotting to take down that imbecile, Richards."

"Oh, I am just gathering a group of villains to battle my brother and his friends, I believe they call themselves the Avengers."

"And this concerns me HOW?" Doom asked

"I shall give you the location of a magical item, a weapon to help you defeat the Fantastic Four." Loki offered "What do you say?"

Doom pondered this, thinking about this 'magical item'. "And what's this 'item' you're offering?" He asked being cautious

*time skip*

KABOOM!

Victor Von Doom had blown open a hole in the wall, walking into his throne room. His green cloak was sleeker and shorter, his armour a duller grey. He sat at his throne, annoyed. A week ago Mr Fantastic, Reed Richards, and the Invisible Woman, Susan Storm, had gotten married to his boredom and anger

He did not even care, finding the worthless wedding more... Boring than anything

A flash of green filled his throne room, Loki appearing wearing green and gold robes

"Hello again, King Doom. I hope you're well." Loki smiled, standing in front of him with his roguish smile

"Loki." Doom glared through his mask. "What do you want now?"

"Ah. I have just discovered the location of an ancient beast and require assistance from one who has just as much magical talent as I do in order to awaken it." Loki said as he held out a small red gem that Doom recognised. A relic, a rare stone that was said to absorb the elements for its master to use "Interested?"

Doom could tell that Loki was playing to his ego. Being a highly adept sorcerer, this would be child's play for him. "So you're proposing a temporary alliance? So we can awaken this beast?"

"Of course. And I wouldn't expect you to go without a reward." Loki answered as he placed the gem into Doom's hand

Doom looked at the jewel and rolled it in his hand before clenching on it. "Where is the beast, Trickster?"

*time skip*

Doom was looking through his papers, going over his kingdom's finances. As always they made a profit and the lives of his people where better, even though he had spent several months in another universe known as Battle World. Luckily those months translated to only seconds; unluckily he had gained the power of a god and lost it

However this paper work was the part of his job he liked the least, almost happy when a green flash appeared in his room

'Thank goodness for small mercies.' Doom thought to himself with a relieved sigh. "You've returned again, Trickster?"

"Come Victor, why the long face?" Loki smiled

"Paperwork, Trickster. That's what." Doom answered, observing the Asgardian.

Loki was now wearing green robes over a black shirt and trousers, a gold-horned crown and a golden sceptre.

"I see." Loki nodded, tutting "Now, tell me. Have you had any special plans?"

"No." Doom stated simply "However, Doom believes you have a plan and require Doom's assistance."

"Why yes I... Why does this room have no doors?" Loki began only to blink in confusion

"Doom does not require doors." Doom frowned

"Then how do you... Never mind." Loki shook his head "I have come up with a plan to destroy the Avengers, turn them against each other."

Doom sighed and put his head in his right hand as he leaned in that direction. "Another one? What does this plan of yours entail?"

"A potion that will feed on their doubts and insecurities! However I need your help to gather the final ingredient!"

"Let me guess, the final ingredient can only be found within some dangerous location that you can only obtain with Doom's power? Or is it that this ingredient is grown specifically in Latveria and you need permission? Or that it belongs to a neighbouring country? Am I getting CLOSE?" Doom asked sounding intense with each guess.

"The first one. There is a reason you are seen as a genius among these Midgardian's." Loki nodded

Doom huffed gently as he got up from his throne. "And what is it you will give Doom in return?"

"Well the Avengers will be out of your hair... Do you have hair?"

Doom glared down at Loki, making him shudder and take the tiniest step back.

"Take me to this location...Trickster." Doom ordered calmly

*time skip*

Victor was now stomping through his castle, his cape flying through the wind with a menacing glory about it. If there were doors, they'd burst off the handle and turn to splinters from the aura he was exuding. He was headed for his own room, wishing not to be disturbed.

And raised his gauntlet and the wall exploded, Doom walking in with the dramatic flair you would expect. As he entered the room he flicked his fingers, the wall repairing itself

He sighed heavily and began to remove his armour, summoning hot running water for a bath. This was NOT a good day for Doom, so he needed to relax.

The heroes of New York, of America, has torn themselves apart in a so called 'Civil War'. It was almost laughable. But it had also given him a large headache because of SHIELD, now lead by Tony Stark, trying to get him to 'sign the bill'

Victor was now just in his mask, his skin slightly burnt and scared in places with his brown hair short but a bit dirty. He sat down, entering the warm water softly making him sigh in joy and relief... And a green flash filled the room

'Oh, for the love of-' Victor's good mood had now been tainted by the poison that was Loki. "What is it NOW, Trickster?" He snapped and was slightly stunned to see what was before him.

Standing there was a gorgeous woman with DD cup breasts, long black hair, green eyes, a heart snapped ass and an hourglass figure that put mortal women to shame. Her lips and fingernails where painted green, the woman wearing knee high brown boots and a skin-tight green dresses that showed off her cleavage. She wore a familiar golden helmet with long horns and a large cape made of animal furs

"Good to see you, King Doom. I see that you're not shy when a woman appears before you." The woman smiled, it being Loki in a woman's form. And for all intents and purposes, Loki IS a woman.

He was now a gorgeous, drop dead goddess of a woman. She sat on a small bench, looking down at Doom naked besides his mask in the bath

'This has now become a recurring joke.' Doom thought heavily. "What do you wish of Doom, Loki?" He asked, trying to restrain himself...from beating the Asgardian out of his bathroom for interrupting his relaxation.

He admitted to himself, he would most likely have an enjoyable dream about this woman's body, but he was behind calm on the outside and hid those emotions and thoughts perfectly

"Well, I've thought of a new means to-" Loki began to speak.

"'Stop the Avengers, stop your brother, fight some magical beast, find some rare artefact'? Am I close?" Doom asked

"No. To conquer the world." She frowned

Doom looked at Loki and pondered it. "Another means to do so?"

"Of course." She nodded "A truce between you, I and other like minded individuals." She smiled, running a hand down her neck towards her breast

Victor tried to close his eyes, trying not to be seduced by Loki...But he DID think she was appealing to look at. "...Whom did you have in mind?"

*time skip*

It was now months later, Victor Von Doom was flying back to his castle in a modified version of his armour. It looked more like Iron-Man's armour, while he had his green cloak. His mask looked like Iron-Man's while his arc-reactor was in a diamond hexagon shape.

It had been a long year. The universe breaking apart and reforming itself. A second Civil War between super heroes. And Tony Stark falling into a coma. Doom had lost his kingdom for a time and had taken up the mantel of one of the few men he respected, taking on the title as Iron Man in Tony Stark's absence.

He still held that title but he had regained his kingdom and was returning to his home, his newly repaired castle

"Home." He looked upon his castle and kingdom, he felt lighter with a new sense of purpose. He flew down to the parapet of the castle and strode through the doorway...with lack of any doors still.

He waved his hand, sealing the doorway to as the torches lit aflame

He went to his throne and sat down, seeing his home rebuilt.

He smiled, the familiar setting warming his heart

Only to be followed by an all too familiar green POOF of green smoke, which turned his smile into a scowl.

'No, no, no...Why is SHE here?' He thought face-palming as he saw Loki appear before him

"Your highness Doom." Loki blued, still as a woman, wearing the fur cloak, green dress and golden belts and horned crown

"Loki. Why are you here?" He growled

"I wanted to give my respect to the King and to propose a-" Loki spoke,

"Stop!" Doom raised his hand

Loki was stunned as Doom's voice sent a shiver down her spine.

"I do NOT want to hear another 'proposition'." Doom followed up as he stood up, his aura still menacing as ever

"Time. After time. You have BARGED into my kingdom. My HOME! And EVERY time you've come, you have caused nothing but distractions and disappointments." Doom answered. "Magical artefacts, otherworldly beasts, The Avengers. Time and again, your plans have failed and DOOM has to pick up YOUR slack!"

"Now Victor, no need to be so angry with an old friend." Loki commented

"Is that what you call us? 'Friends'?" Doom asked, glaring at Loki, standing face to face with her before he slammed her against the wall

"V-Victor. What-what's brought this on?" Loki shuddered, seeing Victor Von Doom almost dominate her.

"Leave Doom's home and never return." He ordered

"But. But I thought-" Loki began to simper.

"NOW!" He ordered

Loki frowned as she was dropped, she would not accept this!

Victor removed his hands from their position and turned back to his throne

"Can't I change your mind?" Loki asked sultrily.

"What?" Doom snapped with a glare

"What can I do to change your mind? I'm CERTAIN you'd want my 'assets'." Loki answered

Doom frowned, his arrogance getting the better of him as he sat down "Very well. We shall make a wager."

'Yes! I can still do this!' Loki cheerfully thought internally. "What's the wager?" She asked him

"You have one month to attempt to seduce Doom. If you can seduce Doom and pleasure him enough to make him fuck you for twelve hours straight, Doom shall assist you. If you fail, you are to never bother Doom again." Victor Von Doom stated with no hesitation

Loki blinked at that, Victor was so brazen with that...but she COULD do this. She'll make the King of Latveria bow to her.

She smirked. She was beautiful, she knew this fact clear as day. A simple task such as seducing should be easy. It should take less than an hour.

Doom just rolled his eyes and sighed, getting ready to see this 'attempt' of his lust.

"I accept." Loki said with a small seductive smirk, showing she accepted

"Very well. One month starting...Now." Doom began a clock countdown on his personal computer and the race was on.

He then sat back and looked at a holographic TV screen

'Gotta make this good.' Loki smiled, but felt a bit insulted that Doom was watching TV instead of paying attention to HER.

Okay, more than a little insulted if she was honest

She began to walk sensually towards Doom, hoping she could grab his attention, even sitting on his lap and rubbed against him.

She ran her hands over his chest, neck and chin but Doom did not react to any of it

'What? Really? Okay. How about THIS?' She thought and pressed her breasts against his metal armour. But that was part of the problem.

Doom did not feel it and he ignored the sight as well. Loki suddenly yelled in slight pain, Doom's metal covered hand slapping her ass

"Remove yourself from Doom's lap. Doom has business to attend to." He stated simply

"But don't you WANT me to do this?" Loki purred, trying to get his attention.

Only to be picked up bridal style suddenly, shocking her from the sudden movement, and was placed on her feet

Doom then wordlessly, not even bothering to look at her, walked out the room... Of course by blowing up a wall dramatically, walking through the hole and then fixing it with a flick of his finger

"...Odin's Beard...This is going to be tougher than I thought." Loki whispered to herself, biting her thumbnail.

'How?' she wondered 'How... Could he resist me so effortlessly?'

It would take time, hopefully within the month, but she WILL make Doom be seduced.

And remembering the time she interrupted him in the bath she licked her lips, knowing she would at least enjoy herself when that time came

*Time skip*

Doom returned home the next day, his new 'heroic life' more tiring than expected. As he entered his home, AKA blow the wall up and walking in, he as meet with a delicious smell

'This smell...What is it?' He thought, following the smell to the kitchen and re-fixed the wall.

We won't bother with a 'wall blown up counter' because we'd lose track.

He entered the dining room to see a feast set up for him. A massive dining table with foods of all types, cooked gloriously set up for him. And standing next to his chair, where he sat, was Loki wearing a new sexy dress

Loki's dress was made out of a green silk, interwoven with black satin and golden sequins, hugging her body's frame to hug and show her bosom

She was clearly naked under the dress and she was not wearing her boots. Her fur cloak was also gone. This dress was so tight it looked like a second skin, ending half way down her shins with large slits up the sides and a deep cut at the chest that it reached her belly button

"Ah, Victor. Welcome home." She purred sexily

"Loki." He stated simply. "What is all this?" He asked

"A heroes meal." Loki smiled as she ran her fingers over her stomach from the cut of her dress

"Hmm." Doom hummed simply, walking to the dinner table and sat down, removing his helmet to eat.

He placed his helmet on the table, revealing his freshly healed and handsome face

'Oh my god, he's handsome!' Loki's eyes widened as she saw his face.

Doom picked up his cutlery and began to eat. He was actually surprised at the taste of the pork.

"What is this sauce?" He blinked in wonder but controlled himself

"An Asgardian Mead-Sauce. Works well with pork and chicken." Loki smiled.

Doom nodded, continuing to eat. It was one of the best meals he had ever eaten. He continued to eat slowly and properly, as a king should

Loki smiled as she joined him in this feast, thinking it would be proper for her.

She sat close, expecting him to ravage her as soon as the meal had finished. Especially as she 'accidentally' dropped some sauce down onto her chest every now and again only to scoop up the sauce and lick her fingers clean

He just passed over a napkin for her, being a gentleman he just tried to keep his cool.

He soon stood up and prepared to leave as he had finished all he could

"Thank you for the meal, Loki." Doom answered respectfully and began to leave.

"Wait, don't you want any 'dessert'?" Loki asked sensually.

"What 'dessert'?" He asked

Loki licked her lips and spread her legs a bit, pulling her dress' cut open larger to teasingly flash her nipples... And Doom left

"W... What?" She blinked, shell-shocked. That... That should have worked! It was basically an Asgardian mating call! It was how it ALWAYS played out on Asgard, women using food and then offering themselves as a reward

'That...That ALWAYS works! How is he THIS resilient? Is he a eunuch?' She thought, biting her thumb. "Damn it. I'll have to do something different!"

*time skip*

It was about three days later. So twenty-six days remaining on the time-limit. Doom was flying back from his mission in America, helping out where he could and tried to redeem his name.

He had just assisted the Avengers against some power stealing psycho.

He landed calmly, entering his castle as always

BOOM!

SHWOOP!

You know what just happened. Doom blew up his castle wall and repaired it.

He walked forward to his throne and saw that in the room, Loki was there wearing a very sensual garment

She was wearing a loose green nighty atop a black bra and thong with black thigh high stockings that had elegant gold stitching on them

"Welcome back, Your Highness Doom." Loki smiled, bowing forwards to reveal her cleavage.

She then sat down on the throne, spreading out over it sexily

Internally Doom felt his heart thump a little faster by seeing Loki like this...but he was ALSO a bit mad because Loki was draping herself over HIS throne. "Loki." He answered simply and he attempted to walk past, however she appeared out of nowhere and hugged him

"Come now, King Doom. You have a BEAUTIFUL woman here for you. Don't you enjoy my presence?" Loki asked as she sensually ran her fingers across the jawline of his helmeted face

"I'm tired, Loki. I need not these distractions." He answered, slowly removing her arms from his frame.

"Come on Victor. You are so... TENSE." She purred, rubbing his thigh

"I'll have a bath." Doom answered and pulled away

"No need for such a waste of time." Loki said, getting on her knees and reaching for his waist armour

"What're you going to attempt?" He asked, mentally preparing himself to fight against his carnal desire.

Loki removed the armour, preparing her mouth

As she removed Doom's armour, his member was flaccid and limp. But its size was nothing to sneeze at, Loki thought his ego and power were just for compensation...they weren't.

She was drooling, running her tongue along the member hungrily

Victor stood tall, keeping his stone-face under his mask. He was going to maintain his physique and mental capacity

"Thanks for the meal." She purred, taking him into her mouth and all the way down to the base which was a ridiculous feat in and of itself.

Doom didn't respond, feeling how much his member was being taken into Loki's mouth, feeling her warm moist hole fill with his girth and length, pushing down her throat and making her sexually gag

His metal gloved hand grasped her black hair, tightening a bit in it

'He-he's gripping me! I can do this yet!' Loki thought lustfully, using her tongue as best she could while she was being deepthroated only for Doom to roughly slam her up and down

Loki's eyes began to widen and then roll back into her head, feeling her throat lube up with saliva, gagging over his throbbing member, she could almost feel it harden in her mouth. Cursing internally she moaned on his cock.

"So you are a slut." Doom said suddenly

'Hmm?' Loki hummed in shock, hearing Doom call her that made her wet. Wanting to deny it...but she didn't want him to know that.

"Otherwise you wouldn't be moaning." He said simply

'N-Not. Moaning.' Loki thought as she wanted to deny it. She couldn't stop moaning from his member.

Doom soon pulled her from his cock, his cum squirting onto her chest and face, before he reattached his waist armour and left

Loki was panting, hardly satisfied, she wanted to cum herself...but right now, she was hot, horny and covered in cum...She wanted more.

*Time Skip*

It was the tenth day in the time limit, Doom was in his kingdom helping direct his people to make better crops and means to live. Increasing his kingdom's prosperity and security.

"Oh my king~!" A familiar voice sang sexily, Doom hearing the sound of heels on the stone floor

Victor turned back to see the source of the voice. Though he KNEW who it was. Coming in and out for days to try and catch him off guard. It was Lady Loki and dressed in a more extravagant dressage

She was dressed in a tight green jumpsuit that a race-car driver would wear, tight and clinging to ever curve and unzipped to just below her breasts, with black heeled boots

'What is she wearing now?' Doom thought with a heavy sigh. "Lady Loki, is this your veiled attempt to seduce me still?"

"Oh, no. I just wish to enjoy the sun and we are far from beach." She smiled seductively "And I wish to see your kingdom, I have never really spent time to have a proper look. But speaking of my outfit, do you like it? I did see some impressive vehicles in your castle."

"Doom's vehicles ARE impressive." Victor answered, sounding unimpressed, like he already knew that.

"I wonder if you'd let Loki ride them." Loki smiled, talking in the third person as well while trying to look cute which was also rather sexy

Doom glared at the Asgardian, speaking in the third person...that was DOOM'S thing!

... But he did like the way it sounded from her lips, a lesser asking her better

"Very well. Which of Doom's vehicles do you wish to ride?" He asked walking towards her.

"Later." She said, grinning in victory and hugging his arm "I wish to see the sights of your kingdom as well as assist in any way I can."

"Very well." Doom nodded and lead her through the kingdom

He let her hold his arm, the two walking through Latveria like a King with his Queen as Doom assisted his people

The people looked on at Loki and Doom, imagining that they were already married and thought that they had missed the ceremony which of course made some people upset that they had been unable to share their king's joy

"King Doom! King Doom!" A child no older than six asked, tugging at the man's green cloak as he passed his family's home

"Hmm? Oh, what is it young man?" Doom asked kindly as he knelt down to see the young boy at eye level.

"Is that pretty woman your wife? She's very pretty." He said innocently

Loki blinked and blushed at that, this young child thought that she was married to their king...Well, considering what she had wagered with Doom...it didn't seem that farfetched.

Victor had to think tactfully about this. He didn't want to upset the young lad, but he couldn't mislead him. "This is Lady Loki. A visitor from a foreign place. She's asked me to show her the kingdom." He explained gently, his tone soft "I am showing her around the kingdom, taking in the sights. Depending on how this trip goes she might become an asset to Latveria."

"Oh. I see. Sorry for troubling you King Doom." The child nodded, blinking when the armoured man put a hand on his shoulder

"But she is a beautiful woman, you have a good eye." Doom said, clearly trying to compliment the child "I am sure you will be a fine man and find a woman just as if not more beautiful to be your wife when you grow up. Here." As he finished his sentence Doom placed three gold coins into the child's hands and stood tall "Return to your parents, it is getting late." He smiled

"Thank you, King Doom!" The child responded happily and ran back to his parents.

"Well, it seems that you DO have a soft spot." Loki smiled, blushing at not only the child's compliment but also Victor's

"For my people? Always." He commented, standing up and continuing to walk with his arm gently guiding Loki

"So, where are we going now?" Loki asked

"Patience, Lady Loki. There's still much more to see." Doom answered

"Why do you keep calling me that?" She pouted lightly

"You are Asgardian royalty; are you not? And you seem to like being called that." Doom answered, having gathered knowledge on all the 'pet names' Loki was giving HIM.

Loki blushed and smiled, the two soon returning to the castle

"Now...Doom believes that you asked to see Doom's vehicles?" Victor asked

"Yes." She smiled happily

"Very well, which of Doom's machines do you wish to see first?" He asked, subtly giving an innuendo

"Hmm... The biggest or fastest." She smiled happily

"Very well." Doom answered, leading her to a large jet, enough to fit a large fleet of Doombots and an automated pilot making Loki pout, as she felt he missed the innuendo

"That's...Not EXACTLY what I meant." Loki frowned.

"I'm sorry, did you mean my member down your slutty throat? You should've been clearer." Doom smirked under his mask "And VERY vulgar about it. However I am not a tool for your enjoyment. If you want me to give you Doom's glorious seed you shall, first, perform an... Action for Doom."

"What... Action?" She asked nervously as several small spheres seemed to appear around them, each other having a camera

"Considering the outfit you have chosen, you will model against Doom's vehicles like a whore on some vulgar car magazine from America." Doom ordered

Loki blinked at that, being told to model like a car-girl? She only dressed like this in order to get his loins thumping...but...if this was what it takes. She'll do it.

'To get that juicy meat down my throat again.' she thought with a shudder "Okay." She whimpered in lust "H... How many?"

"Twelve vehicles. Your choice." He commented, with a flick of his wrist the orbs flying around Loki

"A-alright. Twelve." She nodded and began to pose in front of one of Doom's cars, a green sports car that seemed to be top of the line, Latverian Green with special licence plates that bore Latveria's flag.

She lay down on her side atop the bonnet, one leg up and a hand on her breast as the orbs began to take pictures. She felt humiliated, ashamed and like a whore... But also rather excited

She soon went from vehicle to vehicle, time ticking away as she got more confident and sexual

All the while, Doom was looking at her. Observing her all while sitting on one of his portable thrones.

She was soon on her finale vehicle, a bike. She was on the bike, riding it with her ass raised rather high to be sexier

"Is. Is this good?" Loki panted, hot under her race-car suit, having zipped it down to reveal her sweat-beaded breasts and her blushing cheeks. "King Doom?"

"Acceptable." He nodded, revealing his cock "Enjoy your reward."

Loki's eyes widened as she leapt off the motorbike and almost rushed to Victor's kingly member. She began to hungrily kiss and caress it, savouring its taste once again before taking it all into her mouth.

She moved her head up and down as fast as she could, slurping all over the cock and just loving the feeling

Doom continued to remain silent, his plan was working. He knew that Loki wouldn't quit...so, why not have her bow to HIS will? Willingly and without mind control.

'So. So good! So thick! So hot!' Loki moaned happily, taking his member deep as she could.

Doom smirked, forcing her to take his cock deeper and being rougher with the face fucking

Once again, Loki accepted the face fucking, salivating and gagging as she felt his cock penetrate her throat, changing it with each thrust.

Her eyes watered as she enjoyed the feeling, her eyes widened a bit as she felt the cock twitched and she hoped he would cum in her mouth now

"Your mouth is quite intriguing, Lady Loki. I suppose Doom should give you some form of reward." Doom spoke to her.

Loki's green eyes sparkled in joy as she reached up and cupped his balls with her green painted nails. She massaged them gently, urging his cum out as she eagerly awaited her meal

Doom smirked under his mask and came into her mouth, flooding it so that she could barely swallow it all.

Once he was done he pulled out, looking down at her as she came from the taste and feeling of his sperm. He stroked her cheek gently, affectionately, before he walked away

Loki panted and smiled; tasting Doom's cum in her mouth and felt herself cum from being deep-throated.

"So good..." She moans gently

*Time skip*

It was the fifteenth day of the bet, Doom arriving in his room via teleportation in order to get some sleep. He had battled an army of demons who had attempted to take over the world and he was tired, the king removing his armour until he was naked... Suddenly his bathroom door, he had installed one when Loki had kept complaining, opened and light filled the room

"Hello my King." Loki smiled dressed in a rather... Interesting outfit, one you wouldn't expect her to wear. She wore black pantyhose, gold high heeled shoes and a green later leotard that ended at her breasts with a fake white rabbit tail set just above her ass cheeks, some white fake sleeve cuffs with gold cufflinks in the shape of the Latverian flag, and green bunny ears

"What is this?" Doom asked, observing her and was somewhat stunned to see her like this.

"I thought you would be tired after work." She smiled, walking towards him and the bed with a sexy hip away "And I want to help you... Relax." She then sat on the bed, looking up at him and spreading her legs "I thought you'd like it."

"Upping your 'suggestions'; are we?" Doom asked, looking at her and admittedly, wanting to ravage her. And heck, he needed a stress relief

"Does the King want me?" Loki asked sultrily

Doom sighed and pinned her down, his member resting on the outside of her moist slit. "Be ready." He ordered

Loki smiled eagerly, moving her leotard out of the way and ripping her pantyhose apart

Doom looked down and with one push filled her pussy with his royal cock, making Loki bend back in pleasure from feeling his girth.

"F... Dick! Big dick!" Loki panted out, biting her lip "I... Oh yes! Fuck... Fuck your goddess!"

Doom just gave a small smile, seeing how far Loki had fallen for him. Seeing the Goddess of Mischief become a slut...HIS slut.

Soon she'd be more. But there was still more to do... And that was for later. Now? He was going to have fun.

He gripped her nylon clad thighs, holding them and enjoying them as he began to slide in and out with his speed increasing with each thrust

"Yes, yes! Fuck! More, more!" Loki moaned happily, her breasts bouncing with each powerful thrust, her legs locking around Doom to keep him in place

"Strangely light and wet." He commented as he thrusted away "I thought you'd be looser."

"N-No. Not Loose." Loki moaned, feeling her body being used by Doom.

She held him close, moaning louder and louder

"You've gotten tighter. Slut." Doom moaned and throbbed harder before he filled her with his seed

Loki moaned loudly and happily, feeling her pussy filled by Doom's cock.

Doom soon pulled out and held her gently, going to sleep without a word

"Huh? Wha? N-no. Please. More. More, King Doom." Loki tried to shake him awake...but he was out cold. She wasn't finished yet

She growled but snuggled against his warmth

'My King.' She thought possessively

*Time Skip*

It was the twentieth day within the time limit, Doom was awaiting for Loki. It had become routine for him at this point, she would go off and train or find something to entice him...She'd come back and become a cum-soaked mess

He was waiting in his throne room, confident and calm. They have had sex a few times now but never for more than two hours. He was waiting for something

Suddenly the familiar green light filled his room and when the light faded Doom felt like he has won a bet. Especially as Loki was wearing a sexy outfit

It was a set of black thigh high leather boots, black silk gloves that went to her elbows, a black sleeveless and legless leotard with a yellow thunderbolt and a red sash was tied around her wait... Why did this outfit feel familiar to him?

"What do you think, King Doom?" Loki asked. "Something new."

"It is appealing." He nodded, tapping his chin

"Just one of a few costumes I have prepared for your private fashion show." She winked

"A 'private fashion show'? Show me." He ordered as he sat down in his throne.

He crossed his legs, smirking as he looked

Loki smiled and began to show off her body to Doom, feeling herself get wet from portraying herself as Ms Marvel.

After she had her fun with this outfit, giving Doom teasing glimpses of all of her curves and how sexy she was in it, she clicked her fingers. The cloths turned into green mist and changed shape, forming a new outfit

She was now wearing a black and yellow tight bodysuit, seethrough bee-wings protruding from her back as she spun around, the costume seemed too small for her breasts so they seemed to heave out of it.

'Why are these costumes so familiar?' Doom wondered, having trouble thinking of where he had seen them before... Hey, even Doom has off days!

"How do I look, King Doom? Slutty? Sensual...Fuckable?" Loki asked, changing her costume to a solid black catsuit with a golden belt and silver bracers, the zip that went to her neck was pulled down to her navel, showing off that she was wearing no bra.

Doom did not answer, enjoying the show

Loki was now doing a sensual dance, showing off a striptease as her costume was now only a bikini

Doom chuckled, rather enjoying the show

Loki was getting hot under her collar...or her bikini string and wanted Doom to fuck her. This whole show was meant for him but she was now hornier than he was.

"Does. Does this please you? King Doom?" Loki panted, having a dribbled of pussy juice trickle down her leg.

"Maybe one more outfit." He commented casually

"Which outfit would you like?" Loki panted and asked

"Your choice." He laughed

Loki nodded and clicked her fingers once again...and transformed into a green bikini with black lace

She sat on his lap, looking like a begging dog

"Do you wish for Doom's cock?" He asked, sounding dominant but in a lustful tone.

"Yes." She nodded eagerly

Doom smiled and revealed his cock, it was already hard and eager to turn Loki into a drooling mess.

He rolled her thong aside and slammed into her

Loki's eyes almost popped out of her skull, feeling his massive member within her. Since she was sopping wet, she didn't mind that her pussy was roughly pounded

In fact she loved that

Her body was jolting in ecstasy as she felt her breasts bounce with each of Doom's thrusts.

He held her by her ass, slapping it occasionally as he let her do all the work

Loki just bounced on his cock, panting and moaning like a bitch in heat.

Each spank making her moan louder

"Cum, cum, cum, cumming!" Loki moaned, squirting from each slap.

Doom smirked once again, slapping her ass and climaxed in her pussy.

"More~." She moaned deeply

"I'm sorry, Loki. But that's all you'll get for today." He answered

"W... What?" She gasped

"Just because you gave a more par desirable dance...It's not enough." He answered before he disappeared

"But. But I. I didn't CUM!" Loki wept, her pussy aching to climax and began to play with her pussy.

*Time Skip*

Day 30

The time was up. Doom was waiting on Loki's final attempt to try and seduce him. The Goddess of Mischief was out of time.

He was almost shocked when he saw the goddess crawl in on her hands and knees, naked with a desperate look in her eyes

"Please. Please, Doom. Fuck me. I can't. I can't hold off." She panted.

"... Excuse you?" Doom blinked in shock

"I. I'm done. I can't hold back. PLEASE. Fuck me. Make me cum! I BEG YOU!" She screamed "I don't care about the bet anymore! I forfeit! You win! Just... Please! Fuck me like a piece of meat as long and hard as you can! I need to cum! Make me cum my brains out!"

Doom looked down at Loki...and he smiled, removing his mask and revealed his handsome face.

"That was all you ever had to say." He stated simply

Loki looked up at him and crawled towards him, kissing along his feet and up to his cock.

Doom grinned and laughed, running his hand through her hair

'His cock, his kingly cock!' Loki thought as she removed his armoured piece and saw his member before her face, her eyes turning into hearts as she began to kiss and lick it once again, savouring his meat.

"Master's cock." She shuddered

Doom moaned as he felt Loki's lips and warm inviting mouth, wanting to make her his...what was he thinking? She already was. He held her head and guided his cock into her mouth and she attacked it just as he loved

"Ah, that's it, Loki." He praised her throbbing his cock within her mouth as she was face-fucked

As she face fucked herself

"Loki, I'm going to cum!" He moaned, climaxing into her mouth.

The goddess eagerly swallowed it all, releasing his penis with a 'pop' and a satisfied sigh

"Master. Do you...can you?" Loki asked, panting happily.

"'Keep going'? Yes, I can." He nodded.

Loki's eyes widened with hearts in her eyes, presenting herself to him, showing her dripping wet pussy to her Master and King.

"You finally know your place." He smirked, pinning her to the floor

Loki didn't care at this point, accepting this position as Victor Von Doom thrust his cock within her.

"You are my bitch... My future queen." He growled

"Y-your. Future queen?" Loki moaned happily, feeling her pussy tighten as she had her hips roughly gripped as Victor slammed his cock as deep as he could into her pussy.

"Of course, you will be." Victor answered, slapping her ass. "You'll be my queen and we'll do this EVERY night."

Loki gasped and moaned, her eyes rolling up

Victor smiled and came once again, filling her pussy

"This is just round one." He commented and bit her neck

"Round. One?" Loki panted, tightening around his cock from his affectionate biting.

"Of course. 'Twelve hours'. Remember?" He smiled

This was going to be a LOUD night.

*Time Skip*

It was a few years later and Latveria had continued its rise

It had taken over most of Europe and made it prosperous, including an equal trade route with Symkaria and even Wakanda. It took a LONG time, but it was worth it.

Victor Von Doom sat on his throne, confident as always

To his side, was a Latverian green gown wearing pregnant Loki, wearing a golden crown a golden wedding ring and a loose golden belt.

She was pregnant with their third child

"How are you doing, My Queen?" Victor asked as he rubbed her belly.

"Hmm... The baby is restless." She purred

"Another daughter or son?" He asked, knowing that he was getting her heart thumping.

"I don't know." She giggled

"Well then...I suppose we should try later." He responded.

"Father, Mother!" A young voice called out, but from above, it was a young boy with jet black hair and wearing Latverian royal clothing and was levitating with magic.

"Demitry. What has Doom told you about flying in the house?" He frowned

"Sorry, father. But it was an accident." Demitry apologised, floating down.

Doom sighed, patting his head "It is fine, young one. Tell us, what has gotten you so excited?"

"There are visitors. I saw them coming from the horizon." Demitry answered

"Who is it, son?" Loki asked

"I think it's Parker Industries. It's a red and blue plane." Demitry answered "I think he and Aunt Susan are coming."

"Ah, Parker's coming." Doom answered. "Go get your sister, I think she'll be happy to see him."

"Yes father!" He nodded and ran off

"Do you think he's taken the business offer?" Loki asked, holding her belly as she stood up.

"Doom does not think that Peter Parker is a fool." Victor answered.

Loki nodded, the two walking through the castle

Yes Doom had finally installed doors once Loki fell pregnant

It wasn't proper if a pregnant Loki was walking about while she was exposed to the elements.

Plus the risk of an exploding wall crushing their children

Which was something that Loki was VERY against after becoming a mother.

And Doom instantly agreed with, being an overprotective father

"Father." A younger girl with brown hair and holding a bunny and wearing a green dress walked out with Demitry.

"Ah, my precious daughter. How are you?" Doom smiled

"I'm okay." She answered, hugging her bunny and holding her brother's hand

Victor laughed gently and smiled at her

"Come along, you're going to see your Uncle Peter." Loki smiled making their daughter grin excitedly

The family of Victor, Loki, Demitry and Fay walked out to meet the Parker family.

This was their life. The King of Latveria.

 **The End**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


End file.
